Beautiful Silence
by sofi4evr
Summary: Louis and Harry's life with each other. A one-shot


The boys were all sitting on a red couch. They were reading tweets from fans. Zayn was sitting on the arm, Niall right next to him. Liam was in the middle. Louis was sitting at his other side. Harry was walking around with the microphone. Someone's question popped up on the screen. When everyone saw it, no one talked. The question was posted by Harry Styles himself. What did the tweet say?

_Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?_

Everyone let this sink in. Harry slowly walked over to Louis. He kneeled on one knee in front of him.

"Louis Tomlinson," He said. "I have been asked by interviewers and fans, what the best moment in my life was. I have always said joining X-Factor because I met the guys. But the truth is, my favorite moment is joining the X-Factor because I met you. I have loved you since our first practice when you put yogurt in the instructor's shoes. The day I fell in love with you, I denied it. Then we moved in together. And everything changed. We got closer and I loved it. Our play kisses became more than a joke for me. Fireworks exploded inside of me everytime we touched. They still do. I want to feel this way for the rest of my life. With you, Boo Bear. So, will you marry me?"

No one spoke for the longest time. Louis looked confused. Then he looked happy. He jumped up and pulled Harry with him. "Of course, Hazza! I would be honored to spend all my days, all my nights, all my life with you." They hugged and kissed and waited for the audience to react. No one wanted to interrupt the beautiful silence that had covered the stadium. Then one girl started to cry. Everyone in the stadium was crying because of what just happened. Louis and Harry embraced. All the other boys came and they made a blob of hugs.

* * *

"I think it should be at Simon's house. He offered. And besides, it's his fault we got so close. He suggested that we move into 2 different flats."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

Harry walked down the aisle slowly with Simon. Liam, Niall, and Zayn were the best men. Both Louis and Harry were wearing identical tuxedos. The wedding was beautiful. All eyes were dripping tears by the time Louis and Harry said their vows.

"I promise to spend all my life with you, and only you, I will support you, I will love you, I will hold you through the ups and downs. I will never leave your side." Harry whispered.

"I promise to spend all my life with you, and only you, I will support you, I will love you, I will hold you through the ups and downs. I will never leave your side." Louis replied.

When they both said "I do." and kissed, they ran down the aisle together. Everyone erupted into applaudes and shouts of congratulations. They couldn't wait to get into the limo so that they could be alone. All alone.

Once they got into the limo, they shared the most beautiful kiss they had ever had. When they pulled away Louis said, "I will never leave your side, Harry Stylinson."

Harry smiled and replied, "I will never leave your side, Louis Stylinson."

They didn't talk. They only listened to each other breathe. The silence was beautiful.

* * *

At the reception, Liam made a toast to the newly weds.

"To Louis and Harry, soulmates from the start. Boo Bear, take care of Curly. Hazza, protect Louis with all your mighty hair." A few people laughed. "I already know you will, but I want to hear you guys promise."

Louis looked at Harry, then at Liam. "I promise."

Harry turned to Louis, grabbed his hands and said, "I promise."

No one spoke because they knew that this moment was too beautiful to ruin. It was such a beautiful silence.

* * *

"Can you see him?" Louis anxiously peeked through the window of the newborn nursery at the hospital. A mother had just given birth to a baby boy, who she agreed to give to Harry and Louis. A nurse called the couple into the room and led them to a precious baby boy.

"What are you going to call him? We need to put it in our records."

Louis and Harry glanced at each other. Louis looked at the nurse and said. "His name is Larry Stylinson." The fans would be pleased.

A few days later, Louis and Harry took Larry home. He was their angel. Larry cried a lot. But unlike before, this _noise_ was beautiful.

* * *

Harry sat in the waiting room, waiting.

He heard a voice say. "Mr. Stylinson, we're so sorry. He didn't make it. Would you like to say goodbye before we take him away?"

Harry slowly nodded. He turned to Louis who was on a hospital bed. He fell asleep next to him. He would never leave him. He saw his beautiful angel on the bed. Harry was happy, despite the fact that his Boo Bear was currently on his deathbed.

Louis lived to see his son go on the X-Factor, where he met his soulmate. He saw his grandchildren go to college. And Harry was happy that he did all of this with me. He never left his side. Now here he was. And he still never left his side. Harry stooped down and kissed his pale lips.

Every sweet moment they had together rushed through Harry's mind. Meeting each other, pulling pranks with each other, Harry's lovely proposal, their touching wedding at Simon's, getting Larry, and even now, seeing Louis for the last time.

* * *

When Harry got home, he sat in the loveseat that he always shared with Louis. He remembered the many nights they spent together. Harry listened to the house. It wanted to know where Louis was. Harry listened to the house until he fell into an eternal sleep where he could be with his Boo Bear. The silence of the now empty house was beautiful.

_Harry. Harry, come to me. We have lived our lives together. Now come live with me again._

Harry opened his eyes. He was in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. He was in the middle of a white field. He saw that he was standing on a golden path.

_Yes, Harry. Come to me. I'm right here._

He followed the path. At the end, he saw a person standing in a golden robe. That man had another one in his hands. At closer inspection, Harry saw that the man was Louis. He broke into a run. I'm here Louis! Wait for me!

_Always_.

Louis took Harry's hands in his own. He pulled them up to his face and kissed them. He handed Harry the extra robe. They walked into the Gates of Heaven together. There was no sound except for their hearts beating together. The silence was beautiful.

_Always_. They promised each other.


End file.
